1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data communications. In particular, the present invention relates to delivering a mixed media message.
2. The Prior Art
Background
The widespread acceptance and use of the Internet has generated much excitement, particularly among those who see the Internet as an opportunity to develop new avenues for communication. Many different types of communications are available over the Internet today, including email, IP telephony, teleconferencing and the like.
One application of the Internet that has received attention is adding multimedia capabilities to traditional email services. For example, such a system may provide a downloadable application which allows the user to record a voice message and send it as an email attachment. The email recipient then receives an email with an MP3-encoded audio file attached to it which can then be played with a standard media player. Some systems allow users to utilize a telephone and add a voice message that will be delivered along with the greeting. Still other systems allow the user to include an image, to record audio and to mix an existing audio file with the recorded audio.
While these systems perform their intended functions, they suffer from certain disadvantages. For example, in systems of the prior art, the mix is ‘flat’, that is, the user's recorded message and the audio file are mixed at ‘full volume’ for their entire length. Therefore, the resulting mixed audio file will not have a “professional” or polished sound and may result in the user's message being obscured by the background track.
Another disadvantage of prior art systems is that the audio file being used for the background mix will be included in its entirety. Hence, if the background file is 3 minutes long and the voice file is 10 seconds, the entire mix will be three minutes. Again, users will not perceive such a mix as professional and may be additionally frustrated by the time and bandwidth necessary to download unnecessary audio.